Darkness Resides
by ToiletMaze
Summary: Ten years after the battle with Pitch, the Guardians are now faced with his return. They may be powerful together, but Pitch's power has exceeded their expectations. A helper from the sky may be the one to end Pitch's reign for good. The question is, will she want to? Rated M for safety. I do not own Rotg at all.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Rise of the Guardians at all.

North slumped onto the window sill. Ten years after the great battle between The Guardians and Pitch Black, peace among the world had supposedly returned. He let out a groan as he stared out into the sky. He stared out into the night, looking at MiM. Everything fell into place; children loved them again, they gained their powers back, even Jack became an official part of the family. The only loss they had was Jamie, the Last Light, as he grew older, losing belief of the Guardians and become a man. North knew Jack became slightly saddened, but they could do nothing to bring Jamie back.

North turned to face his sword. He glanced back at the moon before walking over to his weapon, grazing over it with his hand, feeling the cold steel against his fingers. He then left it alone, exiting out the office room with a sigh.

Christmas was over, and now with New Years past, North walked around his workshop. He halted at the Guardian pillar, where MiM would announce the New Guardian. "It would be nice to see a new face." North chuckled. He continued to wander throughout his surroundings, thinking of all the unknown Guardians in the world, waiting to become loved and believed by children all over the world. A cool breeze entered the room, and North rolled his eyes in a playful manner, knowing who entered his home at this hour. "Okay, Jack. What do you want this ti-"He stopped as he saw Jack's expression. His blue eyes were wide with terror, and his breathing was quick, he panted before even responding to North. "Jack! Jack what's the matter?" North asked, coming to Jack, putting a caring hand on his shoulder. Jack slumped onto his staff, regaining his breath. "He's back." North's eyes widened, and looked at Jack with confused eyes. "How do you know?" "I saw him. HIM. He returned my gaze and laughed, sending at least a hundred of his nightmares towards me."

"Well we can fight him off again," North said, "just like we did ten years ago." "Not this time." North gave a puzzled look to Jack, his response was certain. He stormed over to the phone, dialing the numbers of the other Guardians. "North, don't waste your time," Jack groaned, "He's become more powerful, maybe even unstoppable." "Then we all must become more powerful, and even invincible."


	2. Chapter 2

North and Jack stood at the entrance of North's workshop. Cold wind blew past as they waited for the expected guests. "Are you sure they're coming?" Jack asked. North turned to him with a serious expression. "Pitch's return isn't a joking matter," he stated, "If we want to defeat him, we must all come at once." After a few minutes of silence, a golden cloud of sand came toward them. North and Jack walked over as it landed, greeting its riders Sandy, Toothiana, and Bunnymund.

"Welcome, all," North said in a serious tone, "I assume you all know the importance of this gathering." Sandy used his sign language to agree to North's statement, while Tooth and Bunny nodded their heads. The group entered North's abode, walking towards the Guardian pillar, where North stopped and made the others yield. He explained the situation fully to the others, along with Jack's experience, leaving the rest of the Guardians to come up with a plan. Bunny tapped his foot anxiously, overly nervous from the whole ordeal. "So how're we gonna do it, this time, huh? Pitch has most certainly gotten stronger, and I don't think we even have the stuff to pull it off again." Bunny stated. "Well we just might have to prepare. We can't fight him head on without knowing _how_ much powerful he's gotten," Tooth continued, "All of us have children to protect. Who knows what will happen if Pitch takes over their dreams again. The outcome might be catastrophic..."

North stroked his beard, thinking of a strategy to use. "We need to think of something now, or our whole lives as Guardians will be destroyed." Jack said. "Yeah? Well it's kinda hard when you don't know how much you're up against." Bunny huffed. Tooth flew over to Jack, putting her hand on his shoulder. "Are you sure you saw what you saw?" She asked. "Of course I saw what I saw; I was running for my life." He retorted. He moved away from Tooth and looked out a large, window. "We're not going to be able to fight him with just us." Jack slammed his staff on the floor out of frustration. "Damnit, there has to be another way." "Maybe the Man in the Moon will choose another Guardian." Sandy signed.

The other four Guardians turned to look at Sandy, who raised his hand and shrugged. "Would he really do that?" Tooth turned to North, "Would Manny actually choose one now?" "He did choose Jack for our last encounter with Pitch," he patted the pillar, "Maybe he will choose another Guardian to help us." Sandy, North, Bunny, and Tooth continued debating on the matter, while Jack stared out of the window, looking straight at the moon. "How're we going to stop him..." Jack mumbled. He closed his eyes and went deep in thought, thinking of how they could protect the children.

How they could protect the world.

Days turned into weeks as the Guardians prepared for the second battle. Sandy made secure fields around the dreams he gave children. Tooth made sure all of her fairies carried a self defense weapon when gathering teeth. Bunny used his stone eggs as guards, protecting all entrances of his warren. Jack helped North protect the workshop, while also searching nightly for any sign of Pitch. All Guardians continued their duties, and met up daily with Jack and North to plan.

One night, Bunny and Tooth wandered the main room of North's workshop, eying the globe that shown the location of children all over the world. Tooth sighed, "I want this to be over with already. My fairies are growing tired of carrying weapons with them," She turned to Bunny with worried eyes, "I fear that our efforts may be worth nothing if Pitch is stronger than us." Bunny smirked. "Don't worry about it, Sheila. We've carried this out for a few weeks now, and I'm certain that Pitch couldn't stand a chance against us." His Australian accent purred. "Besides if he thinks beat us," He took out his boomerang and spun it around like a bandit with his gun, "He's sadly mistaken." Tooth chuckled and continued to chatter on with Bunny.

While Bunny was talking about the next Easter, Tooth stopped dead in her tracks. "What's the matter, Toothy?" Bunny asked, concerned. Out of the corner of her eye, Tooth saw a swarm of darkness swirling on the globe. She turned her head to see it clearly, and Bunny's eyes followed her gaze, with his jaw then dropping from the sight. The darkness grew, swallowing all sight of the entire globe. Tooth hid behind Bunny, while Bunny's ears dropped and his foot thumping the floor to alert the others.

"OH CRIKEYYY!"

Sandy, North, and Jack rushed to the scene, mouths gaping with disbelief. They all gathered around the massive swarm of black sand, and prepared themselves for battle. A tall, lanky figure appeared in the black mass. Yellow eyes emerged from the blackness, and deep, throaty laugh filled the room. "Shit." Jack said, gripping his staff tightly.

"Ah the hell with it!" Bunny took out both boomerangs and jumped right toward the darkness, yelling like a warrior. Before he could even come near it, the figure, along with the black sand, disappeared into thin air, making Bunny fall right onto the globe, then landing on the floor with a thud. Tooth flew over to him, checking to see if he's ok. "Ah I'm alright, Sheila." Bunny looked up at the globe while standing up. "Was that who I think it was?" "I'm afraid it is." North stated gravely.

"That's impossible; Pitch should not have gotten into this place that easily." Jack snapped.

"Did you see that? He has gotten stronger, and I don't think we are able to beat him." Tooth breathed heavily as she tried to compose her herself. Sandy snapped his fingers, getting everyone's attention. "I think it's about time we ask the Man in the Moon for answers." He signed. North stroked his beard, "Yes, yes I believe it is time." He unsheathed his sword to clang the tip of the blade on the ground. "Something is bigger than us, and if we want to stop it, we're going to have to ask for help."


	3. Chapter 3

They had enough. No more will they wait for their savior. The Guardians gathered around the Guardian pillar, hand tightly in each other's. In a circle, they all bowed their heads and began to chant.

"O Great Man!

Thou art special, grand, important!

With your powerful abilities,

Grant us our savior!

Rid us of the monster we so face!

Give us our light!

Give us...OUR GUARDIAN!"

They raised their hands into the air, locking eyes with the Moon, waiting with anticipation. A few minutes went by, heavy silenced covered the room. North's breath quickened, waiting anxiously for MiM's response. All Guardians continued to wait, until their eyes were drawn to Bunny dropping his hands and sitting on the floor, anger plastering his face.

"Crikey, I knew this would happen," he ranted, "The bastard never says anything until he wants to. It's no use doing this! We're going to be defeated, and Pitch will turn the entire world into his living hell!" Because his hand was still clasped to North's, North yanked him from off the ground. " Silence, идиот! Just give him some time, he may just answer." The other three Guardians watched as North and Bunny got into it, Sandy sighing and making a symbol of shame over his head. Tooth tried to flutter with North's hand in hers, but the task failed horribly. A few curse words were tossed around, most were just Aussie slang and Russian profanities, making the room a very awkward place to be in.

Just then, a bright, blue light shined on the entire setting. It was so luminous it made North and Bunny stop and look. All Guardians stared at the light as it came down upon the Guardian pillar, engulfing it in its brightness. "Well I'll be damned.." Bunny choked. North gave a quick smirk in his direction, then returned his gaze to the light. The light brightened,and soon a figure was created, writing engraved on the pillar. Then with a flash, the light was gone. The Guardians released each hand as they leaned in to the pillar.

"Guardian of.." Tooth squinted to see the engraving, "Creativity and Fun?" The room fell silent. Then Bunny piped up. "The hell is that?" he snorted. Jack traced his hand along the engraving, "I have no idea." "Maybe it's a new Guardian." Sandy signed. North looked at the figure on the pillar. The figure was shown to be a girl, judging by the curves, wearing a hoodie with shorts and leggings, combat boots. Around her shoulder was a black shoulder bag, the bag itself shaped like a circle with a white star on it. She had short cut hair, messy with...wait a minute.

North leaned in to see the figure to look closely. His eyes widened, "What in the-" The other four stopped investigating the engraving when they saw North staring into the figure. Curious, they looked, catching wind to what he was looking at. With her hood off, a set of cat ears sat on the top of her head. A tail also appeared around her waist, slightly curling. Jacked blushed when he saw the figure. Whoever this Guardian was, she was cute. To Jack's misfortune, Bunny caught his blush. Teasing, Bunny nudged Jack hard in the shoulders, "Pretty Sheila, isn't she?" He then let out a hearty laugh, patting the now irritated Jack on the shoulder. "The Guardian of Creativity, eh?" North mumbled. Tooth flew around with excitement. "Oh goodness, yes!" she pumped her fist in the air, "Finally I can have a girl to talk to. Oo we're gonna have so much fun! We're gonna talk, laugh, play games, collect teeth, look at teeth.." The other Guardians looked at her as she babbled on to herself, Bunny and Sandy snickering at her performance.

Jack thought for a minute, wondering where this Guardian is out in the world. Was she just like him? Did she feel the same pain he felt before becoming a Guardian? Jack shook his thoughts out, walking over to North. "So how are we going to find her?" Jack asked. "We might send Bunny to her, maybe even do the bag trick we did with you." North chuckled. Jack grumbled saying the gag wasn't necessary to him or her, and North gave him a slap on the back, laughing as he thought of Jack's reaction. Sandy placed his hands on the figure, moving it up and down. Suddenly a burst of light cam through, it's lamination engulfing the new Guardian's figure. Sandy yanked his hand off the figure, his sand making a sound to alert everyone. They all looked at the figure, with light surrounding it. Then the light beamed back out into the sky, surrounding a falling object. Jack and Bunny ran to the window, watching the falling object being traced with light. "Maybe we don't have to look for her," North said, "she's already here."

The other Guardians raced to the window, watching the object dive faster and faster to the Earth. They watched in awe as it grazed the mountains, until finally hitting he snowy surface with a loud crash. North's eyes widened as he went to the garage. The others turned around. "Where'er you going?" Bunny asked. North rushed to put on his jacket. "If that falling thing was our Guardian," he sheathed his sword before clasping it on his belt, "Then we best go and greet her."

North stopped the sleigh, leaving the reindeer bucking and shaking their heads. "There!" North exclaimed. He got out the sleigh, making the other Guardians follow him. They walked at least five miles, before coming across the scene. The flying object, now crashed and still surrounded with light. The Guardians took closer steps, but kept their distance from the fiery scene. Through the smoke, they caught a glimpse of a circular, white pod, a black window facing upward, with a few lights flickering on the sides. The door then opened, steam pouring out of the ship. A faint grunt could be heard inside of the ship, then a black, saddle bag flew out of the entrance, landing in front of North's feet.

All Guardians jumped back, startled by the object. Jack looked at the bag, realizing it was the same bag he'd seen on the pillar. "It's her." More grunting could be heard from the pod, then a small, white hand grabbed the side of the entrance. Another hand appeared onto the side, then with a loud groan, a body wrapped in white bands( Like the 5th Element costume) flopped onto the ground. The Guardians stood in shock, amazed at the sight before them. The body was a girl, white, short messy hair, a pair of white cat ears hung at the side of her head, and her tail squirming in the snow. "Боже .." North choked. The girl then stood up, struggling at first, then winced and gripped her arm. She slowly stumbled toward her bag, bringing her face toward the Guardians. They tensed in her direction, and she mumbled some words, holding out her hand to the Guardians. Then with a gust of wind, the girl's eyes closed as her body fell to the ground, out cold. Jack rushed toward her, ignoring his need for safety. He stared at her small body. Her face was that of an Asian girls, her hair white as snow, or his, if you want to compare it to that. He inhaled deeply before gently picking her up and carrying her over to the others. A light that once smothered the pod was now gone, leaving just the girl limp in Jack's cool arms. "Guys," he said, "I believe this is who we were waiting for."


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: I apologize that it has been awhile since I've written, I have been busy with A LOT of things. They're done now, thank Heaven..**

**So, without further a do, here is Chapter 4 of Darkness Resides. **

* * *

_Darkness. That's all she saw. She tried to look for any sign of light, but none would show. She was trapped in absolute darkness, not sure how it happened, but she knew it wasn't good. She tried calling out, raising her voice, but nothing came out. She screamed silence, panicked from such darkness. _

_She looked around, though she knew the action was redundant. She tried touching her skin, trying to feel for life of her own, but came to no avail. She collapsed to the ground, curling into a ball on the ground. She became weak; fearful. There was no light to see herself. No sound to hear herself. She felt alone. _

_Alone in the dark._

"Jack, she's moving." North whispered. All five Guardians stood around the infirmary bed, observing the body of the newly recruited Guardian shift slightly on the mattress. She was an extraordinary sight, especially to Jack. Though surviving a flying crash, she has no marks or scars; her face and body clear as if she was a washed infant. Her face was a pouting kind, and with Sandy's precaution, he put a halo of sand over her head, only to keep Pitch's powers away from their savior.

Jack moved his face closer to the girl, whose eyes suddenly flashed open, making him jump back. With a quick motion, the girl leaped out of the bed, stumbling as she caught her feet. Her wide, purple eyes darted around the room. The Guardians tensed at her frantic gaze, unsure if she was going to attack or not. Bunny then stepped up and slowly walked over to her. "Relax, Sheila. No one's gonna hurt ya." He reached his arm out to try to comfort her, but it failed horribly. "Kasutame ni kai!" She yelled before grabbing Bunny by the arm and throwing him to a wall, earning a groan of pain as he fell to the floor. Now the other Guardians raised their weapons, preparing for any other attack. Then with a heavy breath, Jack released his stick, quickly flying over to the girl and grasping her wrists, freezing them over. She gasped and started frantically struggling, shouting endless profanities in her own language. "We. Are. Friends." Jack said through gritted teeth.

The girl continued struggling, only to be calmed by the heavier freezing Jack had done. Finally, she stopped and looked at him with leery eyes, confused on the situation at hand. "Jack, release her." North commanded. Jack and the others turned around; the look that North gave him then persuaded Jack to unfreeze her, letting the girl rub her wrists in relief. She looked around at the Guardians, then gasped as if she had just realized something. "Ma-Maska kol.." She stammered. The Guardians had no idea what she was saying, but she continued to talk, making odd hand gestures and such. Then with a sigh, she walked up to Jack. Without warning, she grabbed his forehead, then closed her eyes as Jack started shaking. "W-What's she doing?" Tooth asked, worry plastered on her face. Bunny began running towards the two, but North blocked him with his arm. "Just watch." North said. The whole act was over as soon as it began. The girl let go of Jack's forehead, stretching and wiggling her ears.

The others stood in battle stance, ready to take action. Then with a sniff, the girl began to speak.

"Apologies," she said with a bow, "you caught off guard and I reacted in such an awful way." She chuckled lightly to try to break the ice, but then saw that it wasn't working. She looked over to Jack and lightly smiled, "Apologies, I was not aware of my location, and the language is new to me, so I had to infiltrate your mind to access the language." She said. Jack's mouth hung open, seeing how that would make sense, and only replying with a "yeah".

A long silence fell in the room. Everyone was looking at this strange visitor. She just attacked Jack, ranted in her language, and now she could speak English and apologized, smiling no less.

The whole thing left the Guardian's minds in shambles.

"Well, enough silence!" North bellowed. He came toward the girl and put a firm hand on her shoulder, making her look up to his face. He looked down to her and smiled, her height was to his neck. "So, you are new guardian, da?" he asked. "A new what?" the girl said. "You must be! The Man in the Moon shined his light down on you! You don't remember?" The girl closed her eyes tight to think, "Oh!, I remember a bright light, but nothing after that."

Another awkward silence occurred, until Jack piped up. "So uh, what is your name?" He asked. She looked over to him, then blushed lightly. "Oh how rude, I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Miri, Miri Otsuko from the planet.." She paused and cleared her throat, "Miri." The Guardian's eyes widened. Their savior was from another planet, a planet not yet discovered by them, or humans no less. "Planet Miri, huh?" asked Bunny. "Yes, I was named after my home planet. The name is not common on my world, so it is a little embarrassing to say it." She laughed nervously. "Well I think it's a very pretty name. Both you and planet." Tooth chirped. Miri smiled, happy to hear a welcoming voice. "If I may ask, who might all you be?" asked Miri. Jack answered first. "My name's Jack Frost, the woman fluttering in the air is Tooth, the old man's North, Sandy is the short one," Sandy gave a small wave, "and Bunny is the Easter Kangaroo." Miri giggled at the last one, making Bunny glare at Jack. "Well then, it is lovely to meet you all." Miri bowed. North clapped loudly, gaining everyone's attention. He then raised his hands in the air and scooped up Miri in a bear hug, sending a booming laugh throughout the room. "This is a joyous day! Let us celebrate the arrival of our new member!" The others cheered, making Miri cheer too. Tooth then flew over and grabbed Miri's hands, lifting her into the air. "Oh, finally! I have another girl with me! Oh we're gonna do so much talking and joking and-" "Don't scare the girl, Tooth." Bunny chuckled. Miri was then set back on the floor, laughing with all the Guardians together.

_All Guardians stood in a friendly glob through his ball of black sand. His golden eyes narrowed, disgusted at the sight of such..joy. __He raised his hand to shift the ball, until he laid his eyes on a certain figure in the reflection. He glanced at her snow-white hair, watching the movement of her ears and her lovely smile. He had not remembered this face; she surely wasn't an enemy of his. A small smile soon surfaced on his grey face, growing into a fiendish smirk. This one was new. And oh, he was sure that this one will be his. _

_He was sure of it._

* * *

**Okay, the language that was not English in this chapter is totally made up..by me. So, to not leave you wondering what Miri was saying, here are translations:**

**Kasutame ni kai- Get away from me!**

**Maska kol- Forgive me**


End file.
